La Fin Des Temps
by romain44
Summary: Et si les soeurs Halliwell étaient venus aidées Buffy et ses amis à combattre la Force


**Charmed Crossover Buffy Contre Les Vampires**

**Se Situe pendant la saison 7 de Buffy Contre Les Vampires et pendant la saison 7 de Charmed**

**A Sunnydale:**

**Buffy se battait contre 3 Habingers, elle étai venue chercher une potentielle qui s'appelée Ashley mais elle était arrivé trop tard, elle avait été tuée. Le premier Harbinger essaya de planter un couteau dans le dos de Buffy mais elle se retourna et le frappa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit voler et s'écrasé contre un mur. Le deuxième courut devant elle avec sa dague mais elle lui attrapa le bras et Elle le planta avec sa propre dague. Elle ramassa la dague et la lança contre le troisième Harbinger. Le premier se releva, ramassa une dague et la planta dans le dos de Buffy. Elle se retourna, pris la tête du Harbinger dans ses mains et lui brisa le coup. Elle examina sa blessure.**

**B - Ouf ! Heureusement se n'est pas trop grave, je vais me dépêché de rentrer avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.**

**1 heure plus tard, Buffy arriva chez elle. Elle fut accueillit par Willow, Alex, Dawn et Giles.**

**W - Buffy sa va? Que c'est il passé? Où est la potentielle que tu étais allé chercher?**

**B - Elle est morte, Je suis arrivé trop tard. 3 Harbingers lui sont tombés dessus et il y en a un qui ma planter sa dague dans le dos.**

**D - Quoi ! Montre je vais te soigner.**

**B - Non c'est bon ce n'est pas très grave.**

**G - Buffy tu devrais te faire soigner et aller te reposer.**

**B - Non je n'ais pas le temps de me reposer Giles. La Force nous attaque peut-être moins en ce moment mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes.**

**A - Ouais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre que la Force nous laisse tranquille. Vous croyez quel a renonce à son plan ?**

**G - Je ne croie pas Alex sa serait trop beau. Non, elle doit se préparer à nous attaquer. C'est pour sa que nous devons renforcer nos défenses et entraîner les Tueuses Potentielles a se battre. Willow, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais il faudrait que tu dresse quelques barrières de protection à la tombé de la nuit.**

**W - Ne vous en faite pas Giles. Je ferais mon maximum.**

**B - Très bien alors retournons à nos occupations alors.**

**Et ils partirent tous.**

**A San Francisco:**

**Dans la maison des Halliwell, Piper préparait le petit déjeuner pour ses enfants dans la cuisine. Phoebe arriva dans la cuisine.**

**Ph - Salut Piper, sa va ?**

**Pi - Salut Phoebe, oui et toi? Bien dormi?**

**Ph - Comme un bébé. Où est Léo?**

**Pi - Les Fondateurs l'ont encore appelé, je te jure que sa commence à m'énervé.**

**Ph - Mais pourquoi ils l'ont appelé ? Tu crois que c'est à cause de Zankou?**

**Pi - J'en sais rien. J'espère que c'est rien de grave. On a déjà assez de travail avec Zankou.**

**Paige arriva dans la cuisine.**

**Pa - Salut les filles.**

**Pi & Ph - Salut.**

**Pa - De quoi vous parlez?**

**Ph - Des Fondateurs qui ont encore appelés Léo et on se demandait si c'était pour lui parler de Zankou ou d'autre chose.**

**Pa - Je suis sur que ce n'est pas grave.**

**Pi - J'espère que ta raison.**

**A San Francisco, Dans le Monde Souterrain, Dans la planque de Zankou:**

**Zankou parlait avec d'autre démons d'un plan pour voler le Livre Des Ombres des soeurs et d'un coup 3 Turok-Han sont arrivés et ont tués les démons qui accompagnaient Zankou. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Zankou qui avait préparé une boule d'énergie dans sa main. Puis, La Force apparue sous la forme de Buffy.**

**F - Tu dois être Zankou ?**

**Z - Oui, mais qui est tu ? Et pourquoi avoir tué mes sujets ?**

**F - Parle autrement à ton maître, je suis la Force.**

**Au nom de la Force, Zankou se mit a genoux.**

**Z - Pardonner-moi maître, je ne vous avais pas reconnu sous cette forme.**

**F - Je te pardonne, maintenant écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je suis en ce moment à Sunnydale où je prépare un plan pour l'Apocalypse mais la Tueuse n'arrête pas de me gêner dans mes plans. J'ai besoin que toi et tes démons vous vous occupiez d'elle et de ses amis. Mon armée de Turok-Han est encore coincée sous terre.**

**Z - Mais maître j'ai déjà fort à faire avec les soeurs Halliwell.**

**F - Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire c'est compris ? Nous nous occuperons des soeurs Halliwell plus tard.**

**Z - Bien maître je vais rassembler des démons et partir à Sunnydale le plus vite possible.**

**F - Bien je t'attendrais là-bas.**

**Et la Force disparut et les Turok-Han partirent. Zankou se releva et partit recruter des démons.**

**Dans le Manoir Halliwell:**

**Les filles étaient dans le séjour avec Wyatt et Chris. Puis, Léo apparut.**

**L - Les filles je dois vous parlez c'est urgent.**

**Pi - Qu'est ce qui se passe Léo ?**

**L - Les Fondateurs m'ont appelé pour m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle.**

**Pa - Mais laquelle?**

**L - La source du mal est réapparu.**

**Ph - Quoi ! Encore la Source. Mais on l'a déjà détruit.**

**L - Non pas la Source encore pire que sa. C'est la Force c'est le mal incarné. C'est celui qui a créé le mal.**

**Pi - Celui qui à créer la mal ? Mais depuis quand?**

**L - Depuis quelques mois. Mais les Fondateurs ne sont au courant depuis peu car la Force agit dans une autre ville.**

**Pa - Mais quelle ville ?**

**L - Sunnydale.**

**Ph - Et comment les Fondateurs sont-ils au courant de sa présence maintenant ?**

**L - Parce ce qu'il est venu ici. C'est le maître de tous les démons. Il est venu ici pour ordonner à Zankou de venir à Sunnydale avec des démons pour l'aider dans ses plans.**

**Pi - Zankou mais pourquoi lui ?**

**Pa - C'est simple Piper. Pour l'instant Zankou est le plus puissant de tous les démons.**

**Ph - D'accord mais pourquoi la Force attaque-il à Sunnydale ? Pourquoi pas ici?**

**L - Parce que son armée est retenue dans la Bouche De L'Enfer.**

**Pa - La Bouche De L'Enfer? C'est quoi sa?**

**L - C'est une région d'activité surnaturelle massive. Un point où les barrières entre les dimensions sont affaiblies et donc des démons de toutes les dimensions y sont attirés pour passer dans notre dimension.**

**Pi - Mais si elle est si dangereuse pourquoi on ne nous a pas prévenu de ce danger ? Et pourquoi personne ne surveille cette chose ?**

**L - Parce que une personne s'occupe déjà de la bouche de l'Enfer.**

**Ph - Mais qui sa?**

**L - Buffy Summers La Tueuse.**

**Pa - La Tueuse? Comment sa la Tueuse ? Explique-nous.**

**L - La Tueuse est une fille élue par des puissances mystiques qui lui donne des capacités surnaturelles et elle a pour mission de combattre les vampires et les démons. Dès qu'une Tueuse meurt une autre est élue. **

**Pi - Quelles capacités surnaturelles?**

**L - Force, Agilité, Résistance et vitesse accrue.**

**Ph - D'accord. Et la Force chercher à la tuer ?**

**L - Oui, elle et ses amis.**

**Pa - Elle est aider par des amis a elle ?**

**L - Oui, Elle est aider par son Observateur Giles, Son amie sorcière Willow, Son ami Alex, Son amie Anya une ex-démone, De Sa soeur Dawn qui n'est pas sa soeur en vérité elle est enfaite la Clé une entité qui permet d'ouvrir les portes de toutes les dimensions et elle a été envoyé à la tueuse sous la forme d'une soeur pour qu'elle la protège et elle est aussi aider de Spike un vampire avec une Âme.**

**Pi - C'est compliqué tout sa mais bon tu nous expliqueras tout plus tard. Les Fondateurs veulent qu'on fasse quoi ?**

**L - Ils veulent que vous alliez à Sunnydale pour aider la Tueuse à empêcher la Force de détruire le monde.**

**Pi - A Sunnydale ? Mais comment on va faire pour détruire la Force ?**

**L - On ne peut pas détruire la Force. C'est une entité immatérielle et on ne connait pas son vrai visage, il prend toujours la forme de personne décédé.**

**Pa - Mais alors comment on va faire si on ne peut pas le détruire ?**

**L - On n'en sait rien mais il faut que vous y alliez sinon se sera la fin du monde.**

**Pi - Les filles je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Léo emmène les enfants chez notre père. Nous partons pour Sunnydale.**

**L - D'accord Piper. Après je vous emmènerais à Sunnydale. **

**Ph - Mais la Tueuse est au courant de notre existence et de notre arrivé ?**

**L - Non, mais les Fondateurs vont envoyer quelqu'un les prévenir.**

**Pa - Bon d'accord. Allons nous préparer.**

**A Sunnydale, Dans La Maison De Buffy :**

**Buffy était entrain de s'entraîner quand tout à coup des petites lumières bleues apparurent et après une silhouette se tenait devant elle. Elle l'a reconnu tout de suite.**

**B - Mlle Calendar ? C'est bien vous ?**

**J – Oui Buffy c'est moi.**

**B – Non, tu est la Force va-en.**

**J – Buffy si jétais la Force je ne pourrais pas te toucher.**

**Et Jenny lui toucha le bras. Buffy n'en revenait pas. La Force ne pouvait rien toucher. Alors comment se faisait-il que Mlle Calendar soit ici. C'était impossible.**

**B – Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes morte.**

**J – Oui, Buffy je suis morte. Je suis devenue un Être De Lumière.**

**B – Un quoi ?**

**J – En gros je suis devenue un ange Buffy. Et je suis venue pour vous annoncer une nouvelle à toi et tes amis.**

**B – Quelle nouvelle ?**

**J – Je préférais devant tout le monde Buffy. Sa vous concerne tous.**

**B – Alors je vais rassembler tout le monde.**

**Elle partit dire à tout le monde de venir au salon. Ils furent tous surpris de voir Jenny.**

**G – Jenny ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu es morte. Buffy c'est sûrement la Force.**

**B – Non Giles ce n'est pas la Force. Elle m'a touché et la Force ne peut rien toucher.**

**W – Alors vous êtes quoi ?**

**J – Je suis devenue un Être De Lumière.**

**A – Un quoi ?**

**G – Un Être De Lumière Alex. J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je croyais que c'était une légende.**

**J – Non Giles se n'est pas une légende.**

**W – Mais pourquoi avoir mis tout ce temps pour venir nous voir et pourquoi maintenant ?**

**J – Normalement je n'aurais jamais du vous revoir. Les Êtres De Lumière ne sont pas autorisés à revoir les personnes qui ont fait partis de leur vie. Mais mes supérieurs m'ont envoyés ici exceptionnellement pour vous dire quelque chose.**

**G – Quelle est cette chose ?**

**J – Mes supérieurs savent votre problème avec la Force. Sa à fait peur à toute la communauté magique.**

**A – La communauté magique ? C'est quoi sa ?**

**G – La communauté magique rassemble toutes les créatures magiques du bien.**

**A – Ah d'accord.**

**J – Oui et mes mes supérieurs ont décidés de vous aidés.**

**B – Comment ?**

**J – nous allons vous envoyés les 3 sorcières les plus puissantes du monde. Les 3 sœurs Halliwell.**

**W – Les sœurs Halliwell ? J'ai déjà lu quelque chose sur elle dans livre. Ensemble elle possède le pouvoir des 3. Le pouvoir le plus puissant qui existe.**

**G – C'est sur que si elle nous aide nos chances de gagner cette guerre augmenteront.**

**B – Elles doivent arriver quand ?**

**J – Elles ne devraient plus tarder un autre Être De Lumière doit les emmener ici. Maintenant je dois vous laissez. Au revoir maintenant on ne se reverra que quand vous viendrez me rejoindre.**

**Et elle disparut dans un flot de lumière bleu.**

**B – Ces 3 femmes nous serons grand utile contre la Force.**

**W – Oui, je vais pouvoir apprendre pleins de truc sur la magie avec elle.**

**G – Nous devrions nous préparer à leur arriver.**

**Et ils partirent préparer tout ce qu'il fallait à l'arriver des sœurs.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Tout était prêt pour l'arriver des sœurs et tout le monde les attendait dans le salon. Et dans un flot de lumière de bleu, ils arrivèrent devant eux. Ils présentèrent tous.**

**B – Bonjour vous devez les 3 sœurs Halliwell. Je m'appelle Buffy. Je suis la Tueuse de Vampire.**

**Pi – Enchanté je m'appelle Piper et voici mes 2 sœurs Phoebe et Paige. Et voici mon mari Léo.**

**Giles – Bonjour je suis Giles. Je suis l'Observateur de Buffy.**

**W – Coucou moi c'est Willow. Je suis la sorcière du groupe.**

**D – Salut moi je m'appelle Dawn. Je suis la sœur de Buffy.**

**Pa – Ah oui la Clé c'est sa ?**

**D – Hé oui je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné.**

**Al – Salut moi c'est Alex. Je suis le blagueur de la bande.**

**An – Moi c'est Anya. Je suis l'ex-démone du groupe et aussi la copine d'Alex.**

**B – Venez on vous à préparer une chambre par contre vous ne serez pas seul dans la chambre avec toute les Potentielles qui arrivent on a presque plus de place. On vous a mis dans la chambre de Willow.**

**Pi – Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sur qu'on s'entendra a merveille.**

**W – J'en suis sur aussi et puis comme sa vous pourrez m'apprendre des trucs sur la magies.**

**Pa – Oui bien sur avec plaisir. Et puis avec la Force sa serait mieux.**

**Ils montèrent tous dans la chambre des sœurs.**

**B – Bon on vous laisse vous installer. Quand vous aurez fini venez nous rejoindre dans le salon. On parlera un peu.**

**Ph – Ok.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, les sœurs et Léo descendirent dans le salon.**

**B – C'est bon vous avez pu ranger vos affaires ?**

**Pi – Oui C'est bon.**

**W – Hé si vous nous parlez un peu de vous. Sa doit être d'avoir des pouvoirs dès la naissance moi j'ai du apprendre de A à Z.**

**Ph – Mais tu sais nous aussi. On a eu nos pouvoirs seulement il y a 7 ans. Notre Grand-mère a bridé nos pouvoirs pour qu'on est une enfance normale.**

**W – Ah bon ? Hé c'est quoi vos pouvoirs ?**

**Pi – Moi je peux arrêter le temps et faire exploser des choses.**

**Ph – Moi j'ai des prémonitions, la lévitation et l'empathie.**

**Pa – Et moi je peux me téléporter, télékinésie astrale, guérir les gens.**

**G – C'est impressionnant.**

**A – Et vous Léo vous avez des pouvoirs si vous êtes un Être de Lumière ?**

**L – Oui en faite j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que Paige sauf la télékinésie mais je peux changer d'apparence aussi.**

**B – C'est utile sa. Mais pourquoi toi et Paige vous avez les mêmes pouvoirs ?**

**Pa – Parce que mon père était un Être De Lumière donc je suis a demi Être De Lumière et je suis la demi-sœur de Piper et Phoebe.**

**D – Et vous Phoebe et Paige vous des maries vous aussi ?**

**Ph – Ah non pas encore il n'y a que Piper qui soit marié pour l'instant elle a même 2 enfants.**

**B – Ah oui. Comment ils s'appellent ?**

**Pi – Wyatt qui a 2 ans et Chris qui a 1 an.**

**G – Et ils ont tous les 2 des pouvoirs ?**

**L – Oui Wyatt est le plus puissant sorcier qui existe. Il possède une quantité de pouvoirs impressionnant et Chris possède la télékinésie et les 2 peuvent se téléporter et guérir les gens car se sont aussi des demis Êtres De Lumière.**

**W – Vous devez en être fier.**

**Pi – Oui beaucoup.**

**Ph – Et vous parler nous de vous ? Vous avez des fiancés ?**

**B – Moi non je suis sortie un moment avec Spike je vous le présenterais quand il reviendra. Il est parti surveiller les environs.**

**Al – Moi et Anya on est ensemble.**

**Pa – D'accord et toi Willow tu est avec quelqu'un ?**

**W – Non Mais j'étais avec une fille du nom de Tara. C'était une sorcière elle aussi. Mais elle a été assassinée l'année dernière. Je suis désolé je peux pas trop en parler. Je ne me suis pas encore remis.**

**Pa – Excuse-moi j'aurais pas du te demander sa.**

**W – Non sa fait rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.**

**G – Bon hé bien si on commençait a faire un plan pour vaincre la Force ?**

**B – Giles a raison.**

**Puis ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Spike et Faith entrèrent dans la maison.**

**S – Salut je vois que les sorcières sont arrivées. On va pouvoir commencez a faire un plan pour vaincre la Force.**

**F – Salut moi c'est Faith. Je suis la 2ème Tueuse.**

**Pi – Enchanté moi c'est Piper et voici mes 2 sœurs Phoebe et Paige et mon mari Léo.**

**G – Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites nous pourrions peu être commencé ?**

**F – Ouais mais avant faut appelé Robin. Il pourra nous aider.**

**B – Oui, je vais l'appeler.**

**Quelques Heures Plus Tard, Tous le monde était présent dans le salon ainsi que les potentielles.**

**B – Bien alors résumons la situation. La Force essaye de libérer les Turok-Han de la Bouche De L'Enfer mais on a quand même gagné une bataille. J'ai tué Caleb et j'ai récupéré la Faux. Je pense avoir une idée et avec les 3 sœurs il y a plus de chance pour que sa marche.**

**Pi – Dis-nous quoi faire et on sera prête.**

**B – Très bien. Demain nous attaquerons la Force et son armée. Toutes les Tueuses Potentielles ainsi que Faith, Spike et moi nous irons dans la bouche de l'Enfer affronter l'armée de Turok-Han.**

**G – Buffy c'est du suicide vous ne gagnerez jamais. Les Potentielles n'ont pas la même force que toi, Faith et Spike.**

**B – Oui et c'est la que Willow et les 3 sœurs rentrent en scène. Demain elles utiliseront l'essence de la Faux pour faire de toutes les Tueuses Potentielles de vrais Tueuses. Toutes les Potentielles de toute la planète deviendront des Tueuses. Demain nous ouvrirons le sceau et nous attaquerons les Turok-Han. Willow et les sœurs feront le sort et les autres garderont les sorties pour empêcher les Turok-Han de s'enfuir. Puis, quand Willow et les sœurs auront finis. Elles iront détruire Zankou et ses démons. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?**

**G – Oui c'est un bon plan.**

**W – J'espère juste que je ne vais pas me retransformer en mauvaise sorcière.**

**Pa – Ne t'inquiète pas nous ferons tout pour que sa n'arrive pas.**

**W – Merci.**

**Ph – Et nous avec mes sœurs nous avons eu une idée pour vaincre la Force.**

**F – Laquelle ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas le détruire ?**

**G – Oui c'est vrai. Quel est votre plan ?**

**Pi – Nous allons utiliser nos pouvoirs pour l'emprisonner pour l'éternité.**

**B – C'est possible ?**

**Ph – Oui, je pense qu'on est assez puissantes pour le faire.**

**B – Bien on a toute la journée pour se préparer. Alors dépêchons-nous.**

**Le Lendemain, Au Lycée De Sunnydale :**

**Ils étaient tous prêt ? Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur du lycée. Ils avaient formés des équipes chacun ayant un but a accomplir :**

**- Buffy, Faith, Spike et les Potentielles iront dans la Bouche De l'Enfer affronter l'armée de Turok-Han.**

**- Willow, Piper, Phoebe et Paige iront dans le bureau de Robin Wood pour faire le sort d'activation des Tueuses. Une fois, le sort accompli, les 3 soeurs iront détruire Zankou et ses démons. Une fois, Zankou détruit, les soeurs iront emprisonner la Force.**

**- Giles, Alex, Anya, Dawn, Robin et Léo iront surveiller les sorties pour empêcher les Turok-Han de s'échapper. Ils se mettront en équipe de 2.**

**-Léo et Anya, Alex et Dawn, Giles et Robin**

**Buffy, Faith, Spike et les Potentielles se dirigèrent vers le Sceau De Danzaltar. Ils firent couler leurs sangs sur le sceau et il s'ouvrit. Ils descendirent à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent dans une caverne et ils y virent des milliers de Turok-Han en bas de la caverne.**

**B - Bon, tant qu'ils ne nous voient pas jusqu'à que le sort soit activé tout va bien.**

**Puis, tous les Turok-Han levèrent la tête et ils virent Buffy et ses amis. Ils commencèrent à grimper la paroi pour attaquer Buffy et les Potentielles.**

**Dans le bureau de Robin, Willow et les soeurs préparèrent tout pour le sort.**

**W - Bon on a fini de tout préparer. Je croie qu'on peut commencer le sort. J'espère qu'on va réussir.**

**Pi - Mais oui bien sur. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Pa - Alors commencons.**

**Elles s'asseyairent en se mettant en cercle autour de la Faux. Elles mirent leurs mains sur la Faux et commencèrent a récité la formule**

**Pi - _Prière à la Déesse, protectrice des femmes ;_**

**Ph - _Le pouvoir de la Déesse, souveraine de la lune, de la terre, de l'air, du feu, de l'eau, des anges,_**

**Pa - _Des Gardiennes et des Tueuses, des Tueuses... Déesse, souveraine de la lune, de la terre, de l'air,_**

**W - _Du feu, des anges, des Gardiennes et des Tueuses, des Tueuses, des Tueuses, des SOEURS..._**

**Et la Faux se mit à briller. Et toutes les Tueuses Potentielles du monde entier sentirent une énergie entrer en elles. Elles étaient devenues des Tueuses. Et d'un seul coup, Les cheveux de Willow et des soeurs sont devenus blancs. Elles sentirent une énergie entrer en elle. Elles se sentaient bien. Puis, elles sont redevenues normales.**

**W - Waouh ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? C'était tellement bien.**

**Pi - Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on est devenue des Déesses pendant quelques secondes.**

**Pa - C'était incroyable. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.**

**Ph - Tu as raison. Je me sentais en paix.**

**W - Bon il faut que vous alliez détruire Zankou et moi je vais amener la Faux à Buffy.**

**Pi - Tu as raison on y va.**

**Les soeurs partirent dans le sous-sol du lycée pour trouver Zankou et Willow partit emmener la Faux à Buffy.**

**Pendant ce temps dans la caverne, Buffy, Faith, Spike et les autres Tueuses se battaient contre les Turok-Han. Les Turok-Han tombaient par dizaines mais il y en avait des milliers. Les Tueuses commençaient à tomber une par une. Puis, Willow arriva et elle lança la Faux à Buffy.**

**W - BUFFY ! Tiens attrape.**

**B - Merci Willow va-t-en maintenant va aider les autres.**

**W - D'accord.**

**Buffy tua 3 Turok-Han en leur coupant la tête avec la Faux. Avec la Faux, elle pouvait vaincre plus facilement les Turok-Han. Les Turok-Han commencèrent à sortir de la caverne. Léo et Anya les entendirent arriver. Ils avaient leurs épées à la main se préparant à les affronter.**

**An - Oh mon dieu, je suis morte de trouille.**

**L - Ne t'inquiète pas je suis la pour t'aider.**

**An - Oui toi c'est sur tu es un Être De Lumière. Tu ne peux pas mourir.**

**L - Oui mais si tu es blessé je pourrais te soigner. De toute façon je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.**

**An - Merci Léo.**

**Léo sortit de sa poche quelques potions et les donna à Anya.**

**L Tiens s'est des potions. Jette-les sur les Turok-Han et ils exploseront.**

**An - Merci.**

**Les Turok-Han arrivèrent et attaquèrent Léo et Anya. Léo trancha en deux un Turok-Han et Anya envoya plusieurs potions sur 3 Turok-Han qui explosèrent. Dans une autre pièce Alex et Dawn combattait aussi les Turok-Han. Alex tua un Turok-Han et il vit 3 autres arrivé. Dawn décrocha un tissu qui cachait une fenêtre et les rayons du soleil tuèrent les 3 Turok-Han. En même temps, Giles et Robin affrontaient les Turok-Han. Robin sortit 2 couteaux de ses poches et tua un Turok-han et un Harbinger. Giles lui trancha un Turok-Han. Pendant ce temps, Piper, Phoebe et Paige cherchèrent Zankou.**

**Pi - Mais où est-t-il nous devons nous dépêcher de le vaincre.**

**Z - Je suis la.**

**Zankou apparu avec 10 démons et ils envoyèrent des boules d'énergies sur les soeurs. Piper arrêtait les boules en les figeant et elle détruit 2 démons en les explosant. Paige renvoya 3 boules d'énergie sur 3 démons qui explosèrent. Phoebe se battait contre 2 démons. Elle ramassa une barre de fer et la planta dans un démon. Puis, elle utilisa sa lévitation pour se retrouver derrière le démon et planta sa barre de fer dans le dos du démon. Piper en explosa 2 autres et Paige envoya la barre de fer de Phoebe dans le dernier démon. Il ne resta plus que Zankou.**

**Z - Vous êtes très doués mais vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre mon maître.**

**Pi - Lui peut-être mais toi si.**

**Elle commença à utiliser son pouvoir pour détruire Zankou. Mais la Force apparu sous la forme de Buffy.**

**Fo - Zankou, laisse ces sorcières et vient dans la caverne. La Tueuse est en train de gagner la bataille. Il est temps pour moi d'intervenir.**

**Z - Bien maître.**

**Et ils disparurent tout les 2.**

**Pi - Vite Paige emmène-nous dans la caverne. Il faut prévenir Buffy.**

**Buffy venait de tuer 2 Turok-Han de plus quand Zankou, la Force et les 3 soeurs apparurent. **

**B - Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Vous deviez vaincre Zankou ?**

**Pa - Oui, mais la Force est apparu en lui disant de venir ici dans la caverne. Il a dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.**

**Fo - Hé oui il est temps pour moi de vous détruire.**

**Zankou se mit à genoux et la Force entra en lui. Zankou se releva. Il avait les yeux noirs.**

**Fo/Z - J'ai pris possession de ce démon. J'ai maintenant tous ses pouvoirs et je l'ai ai augmenté en puissance.**

**B - C'est impossible.**

**Pi - Buffy ! Emmène tout le monde et partez. On s'occupe de lui.**

**B - Vous êtes sur ?**

**Ph - Oui laisse nous faire.**

**B - Très bien. Vite que tout le monde parte. Prenez les blessés.**

**Tout le monde partit sauf les 3 soeurs.**

**Fo/Z - Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me vaincre ?**

**Pa - Oui on en est sur et on va te le prouvez. Cristaux !**

**Et la des cristaux apparurent autour de la Force et il se retrouva emprisonné.**

**Fo/Z - Cette cage ne dura pas longtemps. Vous ne faites que gagnez du temps.**

**Pi - Oui nous attendons juste que Buffy et les autres puisse fuir.**

**Pendant ce temps là, Buffy et les autres montèrent dans un des cars de l'école.**

**G - Buffy qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Il faut aider les soeurs.**

**B - Non, on ne ferait que les génés. On s'en va. On ne sait pas comment va se dérouler ce combat, il vaut mieux être très loin du champs de bataille. Démarrer.**

**Et ils partirent en direction de la sortie de Sunnydale. Pendant ce temps dans la caverne.**

**Fo/Z - Je vais vous détruire.**

**La Force était toujours dans la cage de cristal. **

**Ph - Les filles on devrait essayer la formule qu'on à utilisé pour vaincre la Source et si sa marche Zankou et la Force seront détruit en même temps.**

**Pi - Oui mais l'explosion sera terrible la Force est la plus puissante entité qui existe. C'est le Mal Originel. Si on le détruit il y aura une énorme explosion. La ville toute entière pourrait exploser.**

**Pa - Oui et c'est pour sa qu'on devra partir vite. Je m'éclipserais avec vous.**

**Pi - Bon très bien dépêchons-nous. La cage de cristal ne va pas tarder à lâcher. Récitons la formule.**

**Pi - _Prudence, Pénélope, Patricia, Mélinda_**

**Ph - _Astrid, Héléna, Laura et Grace_**

**Pa - _Vous les sorcières Halliwell dont les noms s'entrelacent_**

**Pi & Ph & Pa - _Dispersez ce démon à travers le temps et l'espace._ **

**Et Il y eut un tremblement de terre. La Force commença à devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il allait bientôt exploser.**

**Pi - Vite Paige il faut partir.**

**Paige s'éclipsa avec ses 2 soeurs.**

**Pendant ce temps dans le car, Ils étaient secoués par les tremblements de terre. Puis, ils furent suffisamment loin de Sunnydale pour qu'il s'arrête. Puis, il y eu une énorme explosion qui détruisit la Force et tous les Turok-Han encore en vie. Et Sunnydale fut détruis. Ils sortirent tous du car.**

**B - Mais où sont les filles ?**

**G - Je suis sur qu'elles s'en sont tirées.**

**Et là dans un flot de lumière bleu, elles apparurent. Léo se jeta dans les bras de Piper.**

**L - Piper, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.**

**Pi - T'inquiète pas tout va bien on a pu s'enfuir à temps. Et puis la Force et Zankou on été détruis.**

**G - La Force a été détruis ?**

**Pa - Oui, il avait pris possession de Zankou et en le détruisant on a aussi détruis la Force.**

**W - Oui, je l'ai sentie quand Sunnydale a explosé.**

**B - Maintenant La Bouche De L'Enfer est définitivement fermé.**

**G - Je ne voudrais pas briser l'ambiance mais il y en a une autre à Cleveland.**

**Fa - Sa vous dérange pas si je le pousse dans le cratère ?**

**D - Non, c'est bon tu peux.**

**B - Moi tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de dormir pendant 1 semaine.**

**W - Je les sens toutes Buffy. Toutes les Tueuses dans le monde. Il y en a tellement. Il faut les retrouver Buffy.**

**B - Oui, tu as raison.**

**Pi - Cette fois nous ne vous suivrons pas dans cette aventure. Nous devons rentrer chez nous affronter nos démons. Mais sa sera avec plaisir qu'on vous aidera si vous avez besoin de nous.**

**B - Alors on vous dit au revoir.**

**Ils se dirent tous au revoir. Puis, Piper, Phoebe, Paige et Léo s'éclipsent en direction de San Francisco et Buffy et ses amis remontèrent dans le car et partirent.**

**FIN **


End file.
